1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trigger activated pump sprayer to be coupled to a fluid filled container, wherein the sprayer includes a one piece combination dual action spring and fluid chamber having an expandable spring section integrally connected to and cooperating with a collapsible fluid chamber section.
2. Background Art
Pump sprayers that are trigger activated have long been used as a convenient and easy way to gain access to a supply of fluid that is stored within a container to which the sprayer is attached. However, conventional pump sprayers have been characterized by a relatively large number of parts. For example, to insure a reliable reciprocal action of the trigger between stroke cycles, the trigger assembly has typically included a piston located within and movable through a cylinder in cooperation with a metallic return spring. The use of a large number of parts increases the cost of manufacture for the trigger assembly. This increase in cost is often passed down to the consumer. What is more, a trigger assembly characterized by many parts, including a metal return spring, is more likely to fail than a trigger assembly consisting of a few parts, such that the entire trigger assembly may have to be prematurely discarded. In fact, the metal return spring may not always be compatible with the environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have available an environmentally friendly pump sprayer that includes a compact trigger assembly that can be manufactured from a reduced number of non-metallic parts, whereby to facilitate the manufacturing process, reduce the manufacturing cost and prolong the life of the sprayer.